Artifacts
* Artifacts are exceedingly rare items that are scattered throughout the map. Note: Most of the artifacts can be found in any trinket spawn, however, some artifacts are more commonly found in specific places around the map. * Some artifacts take up a slot, while some do not. If another artifact that takes up a slot is used while you already have one taking up an artifact slot, it will replace the previous artifact. * For Khei Artifacts visit this page * Only used Ice Essence, enchanted Night Stone, used Spider Cloak, used Fairfrozen, used Rift Gem and used Scroom Key transfers to Khei. * Every player has only 1 artifact slot. Meaning that they can't equip 2 artifacts that take up an artifact slot at once. For example, fairfrozen and Lannis Amulet. * If your artifact slot is already used and you use another artifact that takes up a slot, the previous artifact that you used will be removed from your slot and given back to you as an item. Night Stone * Obtained: Found in any trinket spawn. More common in Castle Rock. * Effects: Makes the server permanently night as long as the owner is on the server. While this is in effect, the moon will appear to be idle and stop moving. * If a second Nightstone user joins a server, it will sometimes glitch and become daytime until the other Night Stone user leaves. * Can also be used to enchant a weapon, causing slight blindness on proc * Will use up an artifact slot. * Typically sells for around 8k silvers in trade markets. Lannis Amulet * Obtained: Found in any trinket spawn. More common in Castle Rock * Effects: Upon using the Lannis Amulet you gain immunity to curses such as Tenebris, Ignis, and Fimbulvetr. Has a 15 second cooldown between each. * Will use up an artifact slot. * Typically sells for around 6k silvers in trade markets. Spider Cloak * Obtained: Found in any trinket spawn. More common in Castle Rock. * Effects: When used turns your current armor into a Spider Cloak which gives various buffs including Speed, Health, Health Regen, the most prominent being the 1.7x climbing speed making it arguably the best armor in the game for mobility. * Typically sells for around 8k silvers in trade markets. Phoenix Down * Obtained: Found in any trinket spawn, more common in Tundra, even more common in Castle Rock. * Effects: Sell to Merchant for 35 Silver. * Effects: gives you 1+ life. * Can only be used every 3 days after using one. * Ultra classes cannot go above 3 lives. * Does not use an artifact slot, but you can't carry more than one Phoenix Down at a time. * Typically sells for around 600-1500 silvers in trade markets. * Recently had it's spawn rate increased slightly. It is slightly more common than items of drought rarity. Philosopher's Stone * Obtained: Found in any trinket spawn. More common in Castle Rock. * Increases Scholar's Boon. (Makes it harder to backfire spells) * Effects: If you are a Superclass mage (Not Hybrid), or an Ultraclass mage, you cannot backfire any spells you cast if you charge mana above 15%. If you do not fit this criteria, you have to charge mana to a higher percentage. * Will use up an artifact slot. * Typically sells for around 7k silvers in trade markets. * As of an update only pure mages can use this. Ice Essence * Obtained: Found in any trinket spawn. Uncommon/Rare in Tundra and Common in Castle Rock. * Effects: Gives a spell known as Gelidus, a spell that fires ice ahead of the caster in a cone-like shape similar to Ignis. (See ''Spells) * Typically sells for around 200-300 silvers in trade markets. '''Howler Friend' * Obtained: Howlers have a low chance of dropping this when slain. The chance of one spawning at trinket spawns is very, very rare. Even in Castle Rock. * Effects: Howlers don't attack you. However, you can't attack Howlers either. * Will use up an artifact slot * Typically sells for around 3k silvers in trade markets. White King's Amulet * Obtained: Found in any trinket spawn. More common in tundra. Even more common in Castle Rock. * Effect: Clicking with this artifact will kill four nearby house members, if there are not four house members near you, nothing will happen. Upon using this, you will become a Cameo, a race not obtainable by rolling. * Cameos cannot use some artifacts. * Upon a Cameo's death, their race will be rerolled. * Typically sells for around 12k-15k silvers in trade markets. Fairfrozen * Obtained: Found in any trinket spawns, more common in Tundra, even more common in Castle Rock. * Effect: Changes the user's weapon to an Ice Spear and gives them the ability: "Subzero Strike". Does the single most damage per M1 in the entire game. (Soulbound, cannot be disarmed) * Will use up an artifact slot * Typically sells for around 25k silvers in trade markets. Scroom Key * Obtained: Found in any trinket spawn, more common in Castle Rock. * Effects: Allows you to open the door in Castle in the Sky to the Scroom Lab, with which you can become a Metascroom. You have to be a Scroom to become a Metascroom. * Typically sells for around 6k silvers in trade markets. Rift Gem * Obtained: Found in any trinket spawn, more common in Castle Rock. * Effects: If you give this to Adralik, and touch the obelisk, it will unlock the Gate spell. * (Rift gem can not be used for enchanting weapons.) * Typically sells for around 10k silvers in trade markets. ??? * Obtained: Found in any trinket spawn, more common in Castle Rock. * Effects: When this item is used, it will teleport you to Ya'alda. (Khei teleport) (Note: If you use this in combat, you will die shortly after being teleported. You also need an ultra class or two supers to use e.g. Akuma/Monk. * Note: if you use ??? while carrying a player, it will "Ya'alda tag" them for 2 minutes, if they leave while tagged they will be sent to Khei. * Typically sells for around 100-150 silvers in trade markets. Phoenix Feather'' Removed'' * Obtained: Found in any trinket spawn, more common in Castle Rock. * Effects: Accelerates HP regeneration when you charge mana as long as you still have food. * Note: As of 12/29/19, Phoenix Feathers have been 'REMOVED FROM THE GAME' For more information, check the official Rogue Lineage Discord server. If you had this artifact, you would be given another random rare artifact. * Sold for around 7k silvers in trade markets. Category:Luck Stone